


Driving Home Seems Like A Good Plan, But I'd Rather Be With You

by ZoeTheNormalBeing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bi Lance (Voltron), Birthday Party, Confessions, Drunk Keith (Voltron), Drunk Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, I don't know what else to tag I'm too tired for this, Ironic jokes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Swearing?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but more like friend dad because they're not in space, happy birthday to my red galra boy he deserves the world, or at least implied, probably at least, uhhhhh that's it I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeTheNormalBeing/pseuds/ZoeTheNormalBeing
Summary: It's Keith's Birthday, and of course he's drunk.But so's Lance.And apparently, Lance isn't straight. According to his drunk self, at least.He is staying the night, so maybe Keith will be able to ask him?





	Driving Home Seems Like A Good Plan, But I'd Rather Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!
> 
> Figured I could make something for Keith's Birthday and I just wrote this today so it's pretty bad but I tried?

Keith blinked slowly across the room before letting his head fall onto his arms with a 'thunk' as he groaned.

"Shirooooo", He said, voice muffled.

Shiro let out a large sigh.

"Yes?"

"He's too cute, he's gonna kill meeee," Keith whined.

"No, he won't, Keith. For the hundredth time."

Lance walked over to the table Shiro and Keith were sat at before pulling out a chair and plopping into it.

"How's it going, Birthday boy?"

Keith looked at him for a few seconds before turning to Shiro.

"I'm dead."

"No, you aren't, Keith."

Lance shot Shiro a look of question that Keith caught out of the corner of his eye, then saw Shiro shrug despite knowing the question and answer. 

"Are you…" Lance started, giving Keith a scrutinizing look that made Keith feel like his entire soul was being torn out and inspected by the boy of his affections. "...drunk?" Lance finished, smirking.

"Noooooo," Keith mumble-whined.

"Yes, he is. Thank god we're at our apartment because I know for a fact that if we weren't he would try to drive home, and there's a fifty-fifty chance that he would manage to actually get in the driver's seat."

Lance let out a full, hearty laugh that made Keith's stomach flutter with butterflies.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little buzzed too, but I would still try to drive because I think I can see straight. Haha, straight. Unlike me," Lance said before curling over in a fit of giggles.

"What?" Keith practically yelled out, snapping his head up, causing Lance to stop laughing and look at him in confusion.

"To what part?" Lance asked.

"You…. You're not straight?" Keith asked, looking in muffled hope.

"Uh, yeah," Lance said, like it was obvious, before being interrupted by Hunk coming over and plucking him off the seat and onto his shoulder.

"That's enough from you tonight, buddy," Hunk said before turning to Keith and Shiro. "Sorry about him, he challenged Allura to a drinking contest and I swear she's an alien because she isn't the least bit tipsy and he is completely and utterly drunk."

The table stays silent for a moment, Keith staring off into space, and Shiro sighs.

"Sorry about him, he's having a gay panic. Anyways, I thought I saw you drink earlier, Hunk. Who's driving?" Shiro asked, concerned.

"Oh," Hunk says, expression falling. "You're right. Um…"

Pidge walks up next to them on their phone. 

"What's up, dorks?"

"Pidge!" Hunk calls out, a smile on his face. "Would you mind driving Lance and me home?"

Pidge stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"Hunk, I just turned 16 a little bit ago. I don't even have a permit."

"Oh," Hunk said again, looking off into space in slight fear, but mostly thought.

"You could stay here," Shiro said. "We have two couches. One can only fit Pidge but one of you should be able to fit in the other one."

"What about the other person?" Hunk asks, and drops Lance back into his seat when he starts flailing about.

Once Lance rights himself, he looks over to Keith.

"I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with someone," He said, a tad bit louder than needed to be heard over the music.

Keith's eyes widened, intrigued.

"I wouldn't mind-" He starts, before being interrupted by Shiro.

"Nope. Not happening, you're both very drunk-" 

"Hey!" Lance interjects. "I'm just a little tipsy."

Shiro continues on like Lance never spoke.

"-and I don't want you doing something you'll regret."

Keith glares at him.

"It's my birthday Shiroooo!" Keith whines. "Just let him share a bed with me, you won't even know it happened!"

Shiro glares at him.

"And by 'it' do you mean se-"

Hunk calls out at that while covering Pidge's ears. 

"Shiro! There are children present!"

Shiro looks at Hunk then to a disgruntled Pidge.

"Sex."

Hunk squawks out again but is muted against Keith and Lance's voices.

"No-"

"I'm an adult-"

"Does it even-"

"Stop looking so smug-"

They both stopped before saying in chorus:

"Shiro!"

Shiro covers his mouth to prevent his giggles from slipping out before schooling his face back into his trademarked 'Dad Face'.

"Are you sure that you won't be…" he trails off, looks at Pidge and Hunk, before looking back to the birthday boy and his not-yet-boyfriend. "...too loud?"

"Yes," they say at the same time with no hesitation.

Shiro sighs before putting his head in his hands. He then puts his hands on the table and pushes himself up and lets out a deep breath. 

"Fine. It's just about time this party ended, anyways," 

○●○

Once everyone is cleared out, Shiro gets Pidge and Hunk settled on the couches while Keith takes Lance to his room.

"Here it isssss!" Keith calls out and gestures to his now open door with lazy jazz hands and Lance steps into the relatively blank room.

“Wow,” Lance says. “Your room is as boring as I thought it would be.”

Keith grumbles in feeble protest before collapsing onto his bed. When Lance keeps looking around, he raises a brow in question before speaking out about his confusion.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking at your room,” Lance responds, and when he sees that Keith isn’t satisfied with that answer he continues on. “This may be the only time I may ever see the ever-elusive Keith’s room. You’re like a cryptid, dude. Just… like… the opposite, because with cryptids everyone can see where they live but can never see them however with you everyone can see you but nobody can see where you live.”

Keith smiled at him.

“I knew you were listening when I talked about Mothman and ‘Nessie.” 

Lance turned around and winked at him with finger guns before turning back to the room.

“Oh my god,” Lance said before picking something off of the dresser in the corner of the room. “You have a knife collection.”

“Well, yeah,” Keith says. “I went through a thousand foster homes, I had to protect my stuff somehow.”

Lance looks at him in wide eyes.

“Did you ever…” He trails off and Keith looks at him in befuddlement before his eyes widened.

“Oh my gooood, Lance no. I just threatened people. Usually, it's what got me kicked out, lol.”

“Okay, first of all,” Lance started off looking incredulous. “I can’t believe you just said lol out loud. Second of all,” Lance held up a finger to punctuate his next sentence. “You pronounced it wrong.”

Keith glares at him before looking at his knives and back at him.

“No, I didn’t.”

‘Lance must have a death wish,’ Keith thought, because he knows Lance saw where his eyes went yet still bothered to argue.

“Yes, you did. It’s pronounced lol,” Lance said, pronouncing it like ‘call’ with an L at the beginning. 

Keith glared at him.

“No, it’s lol,” Keith said, pronouncing it like ‘roll’ with an L at the beginning.

They stared each other down before Lance looked away.

“Agree to disagree?”

“Sure,” Keith answered.

They continued to stare at each other once Lance’s vision returned to Keith’s and it stayed like that for a few moments before Lance smirked and jumped onto the bed, practically trampling Keith. 

“Oof,” Keith said as he pushed Lance off him, and they sat side by side for a moment before Lance sat up.

“Shiiiit, I need to change.”

Keith looked at him for a moment in confusion.

“Okay? So? Just borrow my clothes.”

“Are you serious?” Lance said. “I have really long limbs, man. It’s gonna be too tight on me.”

“Lance,” Keith said. “I have a rather big torso,” when Lance looked at him oddly he said “muscles” and Lance let it be. “And my arms are normal-sized. No offense, but you have noodle arms, so a normal long-sleeved shirt will just be a baseball tee on you. And pants will just be capris or whatever, just, it should be fine.”

Lance looked at him for a moment before nodding and getting off the bed.

“Alrighty, show me the way.”

○●○

A few minutes later found them back in bed, Lance in a ‘baseball tee’ long-sleeved shirt and short-shorts, while Keith was in a soft black shirt with cozy maroon leggings. Lance wouldn’t let him go to bed in just a shirt so that’s the best he could do. Apparently even drunk-ish Lance has a sense of style and comfort. And yes, drunk-ish because at this point, Lance and Keith had already had a couple of glasses of water and the alcohol was starting to be diluted. 

They were staring at the ceiling in silence before Lance turned to Keith with a slight pout and fingers twitching with nervous energy. 

“Keith?” Lance questioned. 

Keith turned to him.

“Yes?”

“Can we…” Lance looked down before looking back to Keith in hope. “...cuddle?”

Keith stared at him in surprise for a few moments before Lance started talking again, trying to fill the silence.

“We don’t have to, I just used to cuddle with my family all the time when we shared beds and it’d be nice to be reminded of them but like I said, it’s okay if not-”

Keith cut him off by awkwardly wrapping his arms around him, a determined look on his face as he nuzzled into his neck. 

Lance sat there in stunned silence for a moment before slowly returning the hug, causing Keith to relax into it with a smile. Lance breathed in the scent of his hair before falling asleep, Keith not far behind.

○●○

Lance slowly came to as he woke up, a wild headache making itself known. When he tried to open his eyes, he was bombarded with light and immediately closed them before nuzzling back into his body pillow.

Wait.

His body pillow normally doesn’t breathe.

He woke up fully at that point and winced at the sunlight before seeing black hair through the blur of his eyelashes. The entire night came back to him in a flash and he slowly detangled himself from the man in his arms.

‘Oh my god,’ Lance thought. ‘I told Keith I was bi. Oh my god, I’m not even comfortable with it yet-’ he paused for a second. ‘Wait, I just said I wasn’t straight. Surely, I can play that off.’

Keith groaned as if Lance was speaking out loud. And he wasn’t, so Lance was pretty confused. 

Keith opened up one eye and it landed on Lance, bafflement filing the indigo irises. 

“...Hey Lance,” Keith said apprehensively. “Why are you in my room?”

Lance pursed his lips and silently sang the Jeopardy song.

“...oh,” Keith said, eyes widening. “Shit, I didn’t mean-uh… sorry?” He said, a questioning tone to it.

“Keith,” Lance said, his voice hurting his own ears. “Don’t worry about it, or apologize. I just hope you had a good Birthday.”

Keith smiled.

“I did, thank you, Lance.”

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before a crash was heard from the living room. Their eyes widened before they jumped up and ran into the homely room. 

A yellow lump groaned and rolled on the floor before pushing the blanket from his face. He let out a deep sigh and looked over to Lance and Keith looming in the doorway. 

“Good morning, guys. I’ll get working on breakfast in a minute.

Lance smiled. 

“Sweet!”

He turned to Keith and whispered:

“He has a cure-all breakfast for hangovers.”

“How’s it a cure-all if-” Keith started before Pidge interrupted.

“Don’t, Keith. I argued with him the first time he said it but somehow he’s right.”

Keith just let it be after that.

After they had their cure-all meal (‘Wow, it actually is. You were right, Pidge.’ ‘Hey, I was right too!’) the small group decided to just hang out. Keith took Lance back to his room and they sat in an awkward silence for a few moments.

“So… are we gonna actually talk or-”

“Yes.”

Lance just stared at him. 

“Okay, when?”

Keith mumbled something.

“What? I couldn’t hear you-”

“Are you straight or not?”

Lance took in a deep breath of surprise. He wasn’t expecting the question so early in the morning and thus wasn’t fully prepared.

“W-what? What are you talking about,” He laughed nervously. “Of COURSE I’m straight, why wouldn’t I be?” More laughter.

Keith stared at him, unconvinced.

“Lance, please be honest with me.”

Lance looked off to the side and dropped the facade before letting out a sigh of defeat.

“I’m not.”

“Oh. So… then what-”

“Bi.”

“Huh?”

“I’m bi, Keith. Bisexual? Ever heard of it?”

Keith sits there gaping and Lance frowns.

"You don't need to be such an asshole about it-"

Keith interrupts him by mumbling and Lance looks over to him. 

"Huh?"

"Uh," Keith says, panicking.

"I can't tell him I'm glad I have a chance!"

"...chance at what?"

Keith's eyes go comically wide.

"Shit. I didn't mean to say that out loud, can we just ignore that please-"

"Keith, what did you mean by chance?"

Keith looks up at him, eyes nearly watering before looking down. Lance would be more concerned had he been less curious and… well, scared. He still doesn't know what Keith meant.

"...chance at being with you," Keith mumbles.

Lance sits up straight.

"Did I just hear you right?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. Can we just… pretend this didn't happen? I swear, I won't let it affect us being friends-"

"Keith."

Keith looks up in fear before Lance grabs his chin and makes him look at him, a soft smile on his face before he kisses him. It's just a quick peck, enough to show Keith how he feels and to shut him up.

"Holy shit."

Lance lets out a soft laugh.

"Yeah, I agree."

"Hey Hunk," They hear from the doorway, and they both frantically turn to the source of the voice. "The gays finally got together."

Shiro walks past then, looks in, then to Pidge, and back again before nodding.

"Glad you were quiet." He walks off to indignant squawks as he slips his coffee with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick question: How do you pronounce Lol? I pronounce it like 'roll' but a lot of my friends pronounce it like 'call' and I'm just a little curious.
> 
> But yeah, that's it! Sorry it was kinda crappy. I tried.


End file.
